Closet Boys
by Puck Fido
Summary: In their last summer together at Hogwarts, James Potter and Sirius Black discover the deep love they share. However, when put to the test, will they have the courage to admit it? Read and learn of the secret romance that always existed. Slash JPSB
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Courage

**Author:** Puck Fido  
**Chapter:** 1- School Boys  
**A/N:** This is a slash, James/Sirius. That is all you need to know. Oh yeah, review please?

* * *

James and Sirius strolled through the grassy field around the lake, as it was the perfect day to do so. The grass was wet with dew and the air was cool with mist, however, it was delightfully warm. Most of the boys had their shirts off and tucked in the back pockets of their trousers, while the young ladies wore their shirts loosely and their hair up. Throwing back and forth an apple, bite after bite. The two boys were all giggles, elated by the day and each other's company. The only thing that could damper their spirits was the knowledge that they would have to leave Hogwarts for the summer. The end of the school term was only hours away, taunting each student.

"Sirius, I'm absolutely baffled that you have not yet suggested any dangerous or immature shenanigans for the ending of this schooling year. Honestly, it's not of your character." James remarked, crunching on the crisp apple in his mouth.

"Well, James, I'm a changed man. This is our last term here at Hogwarts. My days of senseless pranks and ill-mannered jokes are over. It's time that we move on, to more appropriate behavior. For example, we could actually put some thought into the havoc that we're going to cause in a few moments." Sirius took a bite of the apple, and with a wink tossed it behind him. Before James could inquire about his idea, Sirius was running down the hill to the lake, James following close behind him.

"Come on!" James yelled, "You ought to tell me what you have in mind before I knock you right over."

Sirius stopped barely a foot from the lake edge and faced James with a daring look. "If you want to know what I'm thinking you'll have to get your girlfriend to cast a clever spell on me."

"You're a right foul git, Sirius! You know full well that we're not together at the moment. Of course you'd be the one to rub it in."

Sirius stuck out a pouting lip and turned away, bursting in laughter. Just as he caught his breath a powerful force knocked him right off his feet and into the lake. The two boys splashed and dunked each other's heads in the water in turn, yelling obscene remarks.

"She," Sirius spit water out of his mouth, "has you on a leash, James. You're no fun any more."

"Come on," James whipped his hair back. "That isn't fair, Sirius. You should just find yourself a girlfriend and maybe then you'll be able to live without me for an hour or two."

Sirius grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the grass. Haughtily he sat on top of James and spoke softy, "Here's what I'm thinking…"

**Later that day in the Great Hall**

"Where have you two been all day? And why on earth are you so wet?" Lupin asked from behind a book. He waved a complicated motion with his wand, which caused a jet of hot hair to shoot at James and Serious. "Now, you can sit down."

"Why, thank you Remus, dear." Sirius said daintily, reaching for a roll. Aloof, he ignored the questions and picked at the food.

"What Sirius was trying to saying was that we were down at the lake when we happened to fall in. IT was all an accident, but really I blame him." James said, pointing to Sirius.

"Hey, I was the one who was tackled from behind, mind you." Sirius said with an amused smile.

Remus sighed and went on reading, while Peter handed a plate of fried sausages to James. The boys chatted happily, enjoying their meal. Oddly, Sirius only received a handful of visits from admiring girls. It was towards the end of the meal, while Sirius and James were tossing a jam donut that the caretaker ran through the doors in a panic.

'"Dumbledore, sir!" he said gasping, "the entire school flooding. It's the toilets, sir! They're overflowing. Everywhere – water everywhere! You can't even get to the Slytherin rooms without a rowboat."  
"Alright, thank you very much." Albus Dumbledore said, and then standing up he spoke louder. "All students will stay in the main hall. Be assured this will be cleaned up in no time at all."

Unfortunately, it took longer than expected to stop the toilets from spraying water. Conveniently, Sirius and James did not seem at all sincere in their surprise. Another very convenient thin was that the Gryffindor tower was quite dry, being located in a tower and having no out of control toilets. The marauders strolled up to the common room along with their fellow Gryffindors, all very cheery in manner.

"Blimey, I wonder who flooded the school. Must've been someone in Gryffindor. Only someone out of their mind would flood their own room." Peter said thoughtfully. James and Sirius exchanged pleased looks.

"Oh get off it, you two." Said Remus. "It's so obvious. I can't believe you would pull something like that so close to the end of the year. You could have at least had enough sense to flood our rooms as well – oh what am I saying. Of course Dumbledore knows who did it. Keep me out of it and I'm satisfied."

"But, Remus, admit it. It's quite clever, right?" James said elbowing Lupin playfully. "We haven't much time left at Hogwarts. Might as well enjoy it."

"Actually, Mr. Potter, I think you and Mr. Black can expect an extended stay here at Hogwarts." All four boys turned to face McGonagall, with her arms folded and her lips pressed together in displease.

Gryffindor Tower "Beetle Juice." Sirius said, running his fingers through his hair. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and the two boys gravely walked into the common room, heads hung and feet dragging. "Bad news then?" Remus asked from a large armchair, still waving his wand in large swooshing movements. On the floor peter set his wand down and looked up anxiously. 

"Bad," said Sirius as he collapsed into the soft, maroon couch, "does not even begin to describe it."

"The two of us are to stay at Hogwarts for vacation." Said James, scooting Sirius over and taking a spot on the couch.

"Only, we'll be staying with the house-elves and preparing the school for next year. It wouldn't be so terrible if it weren't our last year at Hogwarts. I was really looking forward to being out and on my own."

"Maybe you should have thought of that—" Remus started, but Sirius motioned for him to stop. The next day every student would happily get on the Hogwarts Express and head for home, except for two Gryffindor boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Courage  
**Author:** Puck Fido  
**Chapter:** 2  
**A/N:** This is a slash, James/Sirius. That is all you need to know. Oh yeah, review please?

* * *

"Goodbye! Of course I'm going to visit you, nutter! Now get your head in that window." James shouted from the platform. He stood, leaning on Sirius and waving madly.

"Don't break too many hearts this summer, Moony!" joked Sirius, with his hands cupped around this mouth.

The two boys watched the Hogwarts Express leave the school. After it was out of sight, they sullenly turned around and headed towards the castle.

"Looks like the Marauders are finally split up." Sirius sighed. It was then that a large and dirt covered hand rested on his shoulder.

"Alrigh' you two'll be comin' with me." Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant gamekeeper at Hogwarts gestured for them follow. "Yer goin' to be helping with the creatures aroun' the grounds during the day and then after it's off ter the castle to help the house elves. Now you got the weekends free, startin' on Saturday that is, and yer off work at seven each night."

"Will we be staying in the Gryffindor common rooms, then?" James asked, still following behind Hagrid with Sirius.

"No, sorry to say but it's been arranged for the two of you to be staying with the house elves. Their a nice bunch, so that shouldn' be too bad." Said Hagrid.

Finally, they reached a hut and Hagrid stepped inside. The two boys exchanged glances and followed inside. They were greeted by what appeared to be a ferocious dog, however with a nod from the half-giant, it jumped up on its hind legs and licked their faces.

"Tha' righ' there is fang, friendly beast. Terribly misunderstood if you ask me. Just the same as…well doesn't matter. I got some business to take care of this week, so I'll jus' get you an' Sirius settled and be off. When you wake up, you jus' head over here and feed all the creatures according to their needs."

The two boys nodded, barely paying attention. After Hagrid pointed out all the feed and tools, he left James and Sirius standing in the hut.

So, at least Hagrid isn't so bad. After all, he trusts us enough to leave us on our own." James said, flopping down on an oversized armchair.

"Suppose your right." Sirius sighed and collapsed on top on James. "We'll need to find someway to entertain ourselves. I'm bored already."

"Well, the work for today is taken care of and it isn't quite time to meet up with the house elves."

"And, there happens to be a some of Hagrid's finest rum over there by the oven." Sirius said, nodding to the full bottle.

Taking the bottle, the boys made their way to the lake. Sirius jumped on James' back every so often, once making him collapse under him. Then, sprawled out on the grass shoulder to shoulder, warmed by the alcohol, they spoke in soft voices.

"James, I'm glad we're stuck here together." Sirius said, tilting his head to look at his friend.

"Mm." Said James, nodding slightly. They both gazed into the sky, watching the sun set. For minutes they stayed quiet, just listening to the silence.

Rolling over, Sirius rested his chin on James' shoulder. "I love you, James." Neither boy said anymore, for they had fallen asleep.

"Sirius? Wake up." James said, prodding his friend. It was completely dark, save the moonlight. "We fell asleep. Oh bullocks, the elves were expecting us. Let's go. "

"Wh-a? No, james, I'm not getting up." Mumbled Sirius, turning over onto his stomach. "You'll have to carry me."

"Are you mad? Look at that hill! I'm not going to carry you're fat ass up _that_." James protested, shaking Sirius by the shoulders. Despite what he said, minutes later, James had Sirius on his back.

**In the Castle...**

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Sirius! We's been wondering where the two of you sirs were. Woried, that's what we was." An unusually plump house elf said, waving his arms as he waddled towards the kitchen entrance.

"My name is Pumdy. Follow me to the kitchen, sirs. Now, the door is hidden, which I'm sure is a surprise." James and even Sirius,with his eyes shut, smirked. "But since you sirs aren't students anymore, it shouldn't matter much. Ahah, here we are! Corn Muffin, that's the password. You'll be needing to know that."

The fruit painting swung open and exposed a busy kitchen. The three of them walked past elves preparing things of all sorts, washing laundry, and even some select few dancing. Far back, there was a nook of small bedlike piles of sheets and two larger, more recognizable beds. They stood parallel and against the wall. The sleeping area was only set apart from the rest of the room by a sheet hung from the ceiling. Each of the larger beds also had a privacy curtain, similar to the ones in the Gryffindor rooms, with only a few moth eaten holes.

James put Sirius down in a bed and then collapsed into the one next to it. Without another word, he was out cold.

"Good morning, sirs!" Said Pumdy, his eyes barely reaching the bed cushion. "Breakfast? We 'ave some food for you before you set off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Closet Boys  
**Author:** Puck Fido  
**Chapter:** 3  
**A/N:** This is a slash, James/Sirius. That is all you need to know. Oh yeah, review please?

* * *

"Mmff, Sirius, you sure you don't want some breakfaphst?" James said, with a mouthful of potatoes. He was enjoying a nice fry-up prepared by the house elves.

"Urghh," Sirius replied, his face in his pillow. Turning his head he said, "Toss me a fried slice, would you?"

James tossed the bread to Sirius, who caught it and mindlessly stuffed it in his mouth. The two boys were up for an early morning to make their rounds with the animals, as they had been doing for a whole week now. They would be required to care for the animals each day, with nights and weekends free. Although they had been dismayed by this punishment before, they now were quite taken with it. Sirius and James had plenty of freedom to do whatever they pleased.

"Alright, I'm in desperate need for a bath." Sirius said, rolling out of bed. He grabbed his towel and on the way out of the room, he yelled, "Don't leave with out me!"

James shook his head, laughing silently to himself. If he was to be stuck with anyone for an entire summer, he was glad it was Sirius. They had been working for a week now and as far as James was concerned it wasn't bad at all. He and Sirius could even visit Hogsmede over the weekend, the prospect that would keep him going all day.

Sirius sighed in pleasure as he lowered himself into the prefect's bath. The steam rose around him and the colorful bubbles popped at contact. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He, like James, was content with staying at Hogwarts for the summer. As he used the silk-like soaps provided from the golden containers along the bath, he thought on the upcoming weekend. He and James had mentioned a trip to Hogsmede. He was pleased that they had such freedom, although it wouldn't have stopped them if they hadn't.

"Alright, I'm almost ready." Sirius said as he walked through the painting, only a towel tied around his waist.

James eyed him nonchalantly, yet strangely, while he sat on his cot with the paper. Sirius' body was toned and slender and the white towel accented his sharp hips. His eyes drifted to his long black hair, which he shook the water from like a dog. He ran his fingers through it, smoothing it down to a sleek mane. His hands were slender and gentle, and his nails were uncharacteristically effeminate. He suddenly dropped his towel to his ankles to slip on his boxer shorts. Blushing, James quickly looked back down at his paper.

"Achem- yeah, same. We ought to get out there before the creatures get rowdy." James said, scratching his head.

"Mmm- let's go then, eh?" Sirius grabbed his tinted sunglasses and tucked a shirt into the back pocket of his jeans. He stepped out of the painting, giving a wave to the house elves without looking back. James threw his paper down and followed suit.

Feeding and caring for the creatures wasn't a hard task, but the heat from the sun took a toll on the two boys. Both had their shirts off and thrown to the side in the grass by the time they had finished their rounds. When they realized they were done for the day, they exchanged similar looks and suddenly broke into a sprint towards the lake. Running, they knocked off their shoes and dropped their pants. Sirius even managed to trip himself and James, rolling, only to jump back up and continue running. When they reached the edge of one of the docks, they grabbed each other's hand and leaped into the cool water. They splashed around and took a few laps here and there, until they were cooled off and it was reaching dark. They walked back to the castle, shoes in hand.

"I smell like…lake." James said, sniffing himself. Sirius nodded in agreement, smelling himself. "As soon as we get back, I'm making a trip to the prefect's bath."

"The same for me," Sirius laughed, "those bubbles are magic to the touch." They walked into the bathroom, pushing each other playfully through the door. James turned the faucet and the water bubbled into the tub. Sirius pulled down his boxer shorts, and tossing them to the side, slipped into the water. He let out a sigh and looked to James, waiting for him to do the same. James, hesitantly, dropped his shorts and slipped in on the other side. It was warm and all around pleasurable. Sirius ducked under the water and swam to James' side. He rose out of the water with an accumulation of bubbles on his head. James brushed them off with a grin and Sirius shook his head.

"Ever since sixth year when I move in…what I mean is…Prongs?" Sirius said quietly.

"Yeah, Padfoot?" James said, opening his eyes and turning to face Sirius, who leaned in and kissed him. James' eyes widened and he pulled away. "Wha--?"

Sirius just smiled and leaned forward again, this time slipping his tongue in James' mouth. He pulled him closer and ran his fingers through James' messy, black hair. They were at a standstill for a moment before Sirius gently pulled back.

"I love you, James" Sirius said, getting out of the water. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and left the room.

James sat in the water, so confused and aghast. He croaked, a tear falling down his cheek, "I love…you…too, Sirius." He touched his fingers to his lips, wondering what he had done and why. He didn't know if he actually cared. He didn't know what he would do.

Down the hall, Sirius walked confidently, yet sadly. He was so full of life and love, but at the same time he was always missing something. He had dated so much during his time at Hogwarts, even had his share of experiences with guys. Nothing filled that void, except for that kiss. It was so simple, yet it expressed the complexity of everything he ever felt. He wanted more. He wanted everything from his best friend, his brother, and his love since he had met him.


End file.
